Poco TV Main Programming (Sensational Six)
Poco TV, a television network owned by Sony Pictures Entertainment and Fox Entertainment Group, is well-known for naming its main programming the "Sensational Six". These six television programs have been remained to be the first six shows ever to air on the network. These shows are Appleseed Creek, Elfaholics, Halfchild, Home Run, Animal Farm and Drunk Mythology. ''Appleseed Creek'' Appleseed Creek is an American animated action/satirical comedy television series drawn like South Park. The series exploits around four teenagers who have gotten actual jobs even though they are still in high school - Aleks Hudock (a stereotypical video game developer and the show's protagonist), Aaron Templin (a mild-mannered elementary school teacher), Sam Johnston (a tomboyish soccer player and rapper) and Kaitlyn Keeley (a soft-spoken television reporter in a skin-tight jumpsuit) - and they must protect the titular small town of Appleseed Creek, Pennsylvania from a dreaded street gang whose leader is a sadistic dead-eyed mastermind, Aaron's rich and spoiled fake baby brother who lives in his own mansion, a sex-crazed and money-hungry animatronic rat and other threats of the town. RATING: TV-14 Elfaholics Elfaholics is an American live-action sitcom based on the 2003 Christmas film, Elf. The series exploits around two humans dressed up as Christmas elves who are dim-witted and undereducated, yet good-natured and very kind. They usually spend less of their time making Christmas presents for the children and more time fooling around and drinking beer as they frequently run into all sorts of misadventures that have to do with holidays going wrong. RATING: TV-PG Halfchild Halfchild is an American animated action/satirical comedy television series based on the 1886 horror novel, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The series exploits around a well-mannered lab assistant who must keep a supernatural secret from her friends and family after a drinking a transmutation serum that changed her life - during nightfall, she transforms into a green, muscular, half human-half monster superwoman who is none other than her normal self, but a bit more aggressive and violent than usual. To the innocent folk, she's a true hero, but to the criminally gifted, she's a vicious predator. RATING: TV-14 Home Run Home Run is an American sports comedy television series that is unknowingly based on the Atari 2600 game of the same name. The series exploits around an overweight baseball player named Ernest McPitcher who ususally spends time with his teammates drinking beer, smoking cigars and occasionally reading the latest addition to a franchise of magazines called Sporting Gals Galore. Ernest is on the Blue Team and their archenemy is the Orange Team, whose leader is none other than a sarcastic and two-timing individual, Rodney Iger. RATING: TV-PG Animal Farm Animal Farm is an American sketch comedy television series parodying African wildlife. The series exploits around two cardboard-cutout animals (an elephant and a zebra) who spend their days in the African savannah having all sorts of adventures that revolve around wacky themes while they avoid the cruel, sadistic and unscrupulous Mrs. Gagger and her dim-witted yet almost mild-mannered husband, Mr. Gagger. RATING: TV-PG Drunk Mythology Drunk Mythology is an American parody comedy television series that is based on Greek mythology. The series exploits around Hercules, a demigod who is the son of Zeus, as he often spends his time getting drunk whenever adventures are not in session. He is friends with Perseus, his drunk mate and yet another demigod. But their infrequent incompetence sends Olympia into danger or madness, especially when it has to do with Hercules' archenemy and one of Zeus' younger brothers, Hades (ruler of the Underworld). RATING: TV-14 Category:Fake TV Channels